


【evanstan】玫瑰与野兽（PWP）

by isolatedforce



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce
Summary: 来自群里姐妹们新发现的公式：桃包=波士顿糙汉X上东区名媛半AU，逻辑死，pwp一发完，波士顿暴发户桃X上东区小少爷包极度狗血，含强奸剧情





	【evanstan】玫瑰与野兽（PWP）

Sebastian出身高贵，家境优渥，度过了二十年顺风顺水的人生。  
而这会，在这条幽暗的巷子里，一墙之隔是酒吧里忘情的尖叫声，墙外是他双手撑着墙，裤子被脱得挂在他脚上，弓着腿翘着屁股正准备好被一个也许是流浪汉的陌生男人侵犯。  
他的反抗形同虚设，甚至迫不及待。

 

在那之后Sebastian又和Chris搞过几次。  
好吧，也许不是几次，也许其实是很多次。在Sebastian家的卧室里、客房里、车库里，在酒店的总统套房里、Chris的游艇上，甚至包括Chris那辆全球限量八台的阿斯顿马丁的真皮沙发上。  
这没有什么，年轻的身体总是冲动，何况他们的身体还契合得天衣无缝。  
这真的没有什么，Sebastian对自己说，他和Chris不过是合得来的性伴侣、炮友、几夜情罢了。  
他们只是各取所需、频繁上床、偶尔过夜。  
所以他也从来没有把“我爱你”当过真。  
所以他也从来不肯去Chris的家里做爱。  
所以他到现在也没有搞懂为什么他这么烦躁。

 

最初只是些窃窃私语，后来就变成了一个公开的秘密。  
娱乐大亨Chris Evans和新晋舞蹈家Scarlett Johansson情投意合，即将订婚。  
Sebastian本来并不在意，没人比他更清楚Chris是个gay了——毕竟Chris每次都恨不得把整个人都插进他的屁眼里。  
但是直到这一次酒会，他亲眼看见了Chris是如何和那位美艳的红发女郎亲昵拥抱还亲吻她的秀发，甚至手挽手下场一起跳了一支华尔兹。

所以最后，现在，他停在了这家gay吧面前，然后毫不犹豫地走了进去。

Sebastian穿了件镂空的黑色背心，套了牛仔夹克，他把总是梳得整齐的中长发揉乱然后半梳着扎成小揪，零散的碎发被他随意地捋在耳后，叼着根烟，决定物色一个新的炮友。  
再怎么逼真的玩具，还不是自己操自己，哪比得上真人的那些荤话、温度、和滴落下来的汗珠。  
既然Chris已经要回归家庭了，那就好聚好散，Sebastian有自己的坚持——他知道大家各玩各的很普遍，但至少他不想这样，不想做婚外的另一个。  
同时，Sebastian也不想委屈自己。

Sebastian从没有怀疑过自己的魅力，他从不缺人追，也没有人不喜欢他。  
几十个男人试图和他搭讪、摸他的屁股、请他喝一杯再和他做一些成年人的交流。  
但是，该死的，为什么，他就是找不到一个看得顺眼的？  
在这座号称全纽约规模最大、最全的酒吧里，为什么就不能有一个金发蓝眼长相英俊八块腹肌身材有料的猛男？  
又拒绝了一个凑上来的，Sebastian决定今晚放弃猎艳。

被夜风一吹，酒劲反而上来了。  
刚走出酒吧的Sebastian迈步左拐进小巷子里，准备抄近路去对街——他的车停在那儿。  
但是他今天喝得有点多了，主要是还杂，不同种类的酒混在一起把他的脑子一起灌了，他有些站立不稳，走得踉踉跄跄，在昏暗的巷子里没走几步，就头晕得不得不单手撑墙好让自己不要倒下去。  
金属的撞击声在他身后响起得突然又尖锐。  
一只极有力的手掌伸过来，抓住了他撑在墙上的那只，把Sebastian的两只手都反扣在他背后，用皮带牢牢捆住，另一只手则在他惊叫出声前就已经准确地捂住了他的嘴。  
这姿势逼得Sebastian的身体向后弓成了一个括号，屁股不由自主地夹紧了，然后那只给他绑上皮带的手则向前探去，解开了他的纽扣和拉链，再伸进裤裆里找到一张隐隐在震动的嘴。  
拉住了一条线。

跳蛋并不大，是很适合带出门不会被发现的那种，频率也不高，在连续工作了几个小时后仿佛硅胶都被液体泡涨了一点，拉出来的时候黏腻腻的，稀稀拉拉地往下滴着。Sebastian说不出话来，这情景过于羞耻了，尤其是当身心背道而驰的时候，大脑尖叫着想要制止，身体却已经敏感忠实地迎接了伸进来的手指。  
那手指有一点粗糙，很长，有点像Chris的手指，冒出来这个念头的时候Sebastian就自己否定了，怎么可能呢，他苦涩地想，他这会应该已经送完那位美丽的女士到家了，也许还能上去喝上一杯咖啡，反正总不可能在这里。  
第二根手指插进来了，顺着肠液和之前的润滑抠他内壁的软肉，本来就敏感的后穴就着之前跳蛋的余韵被这几下抠得受不了了，这男人显然是个老手——他迅速察觉了高潮的前兆，然后更加重了力道向G点进攻，在高涨的情潮面前，Sebastian溃不成军。  
高潮来得气势汹汹，白光在他眼前绽开，在那么几秒里，Sebastian甚至已经想不起他们正身处人来人往的街上，尽管耳朵还在忠实地接收墙那边传来的音乐，但此刻这一切都不重要了。  
浅尝辄止是不能满足的，他想要更粗、更长、更热的东西进来，狠狠地干穿他，就像Chris曾经无数次在他耳边说过的下流话一样，让陌生人去强奸他，羞辱他，把他射到肚子都鼓起来——现在这场景要成真了。

他渴求的玩意进来了。  
一点点地、带着滚烫的体温破开了后花园脆弱的遮挡，像把旗帜插在了体内的最深处，占领了这座玫瑰园，然后发起了最猛烈的攻击，肉体的撞击声听起来淫靡色情，一只手从他的背心底下伸进来，揪住了他鼓起的奶头。  
Sebastian无法抑制地红了眼，哭了出来。  
他怎么会不认识这个人呢，这个该死的该下地狱的恶魔，他太熟悉了——这个长度、这个力道、这个手法——不是像Chris，他们根本就是同一个人——同一个永远在对他作恶把他变成现在这样放浪的混蛋——一个明明已经有了未婚妻却还不放过他的混蛋——  
Sebastian猛烈地挣扎起来，他咬住那只捂在他嘴上的手，咬得极用力——血腥在他嘴里蔓延开来，混着他不自觉流下来的眼泪，咸咸的带着点铁锈味，他想骂Chris——想问他——  
在你心里到底把我当成了什么？  
你为什么还要来招惹我？

Sebastian的喉咙里发出一声呜咽，像小兽被逼到绝地的最后咆哮，他想回过头去质问他，但他的手还被绑着，淫乱的后穴里还插着淫乱的东西在进进出出，又深又快，Chris太了解他了——了解他的每一处领地里藏着什么样的敏感点，了解在怎样的灌溉下玫瑰会绽开花瓣吐露芬芳，外套被扯得露出了一大块锁骨和肩膀，Chris在他的后肩上亲吻啃咬，吸得要把那一块肉都吃进去。玩弄乳头的手指下滑，指甲轻轻滑过带起酥麻，然后伸进去握住了早就兴奋地挺立的性器，顺着鼓起的青筋揉搓按压，掌控着他所有的感官。  
想在一个熟知你身体所有敏感点的人面前保持理智太难了，Sebastian的身体饥渴地迎合着，在Chris的每一次撞上来时主动地向后骑上去，好让他进得更深、更能解痒，灵魂也沉沦了，一个小小的声音在他心里响起来，Chris是你的，他爱你，他属于你——  
这声音描述的太诱惑了，仿佛蛇诱惑夏娃轻轻地咬一口红通通的苹果，Sebastian痛苦地挣扎，他仅剩的最后一点理智终于扳回一局，他声音沙哑还带着抽泣的鼻音，但仍然强忍着试图保留最后的尊严，“我以为，”他嗤笑了一声，“你这会该在你未婚妻的床上。”  
“Seb，”Chris终于开了口，他仍然没有停止动作，他的声音里满是愤怒和痛苦，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，你为什么总是不相信我——”  
你为什么总是不相信我的真心？

Chris解开了绑着Sebastian的皮带，扔在地上，把他翻转过来抱着他的屁股抵在墙上，鲜血淋漓的手摸上脸颊，让他直视着他，“Seb，你看着我，”他颤抖着，“我爱你，我为你痴狂，你知道吗，你让我痴狂。”  
Sebastian终于看清了那双蓝眼睛里的情意——在月光银白的照耀下，那爱意直白得发亮，他看见蓝眼睛里的一点绿，倒映着另一个看不清自己心的傻子。  
“可是，”小少爷红着眼睛，“你和Johansson女士——”  
“我的确爱她，”Chris简直要被折磨疯了，“但我只把她当亲妹妹！”  
“你还亲她了——还跳舞——你们还要订婚——”小少爷不服气地吼回去，“我都看见了！”  
“你是在吃醋吗？”Chris的怒气突然在这声质问里像被戳破的气球憋了回去，狂喜涌上他的心头，“Seb,你是在为我吃醋吗？”  
“没有，”小少爷冷冰冰地回答，但是他的神情出卖了他，他吸了吸鼻子，试图转过脸去，“为你吃醋？你可真是想多了。”  
“你有，”Chris了解他，了解小少爷的每一次心口不一，他凑上去想吻他，用毛茸茸的胡茬去蹭他的脸，他宣布，“你为我吃醋了，Seb，你爱我。”  
“我不爱你，”小少爷恶狠狠地锤他，“我怎么会爱一个吓我绑我尾随我的变态、流氓——”  
“你不理我，也不看我，还来gay吧，还对别的男人笑得那么美，”波士顿痴汉看起来很委屈，“我嫉妒，都是我不好，”他喃喃地说，“我就是嫉妒，我想你的眼里只有我——”  
两个吃醋鬼面面相觑。

“那你倒是——动啊——”两个人大眼瞪小眼了一会后，小少爷别别扭扭地先出了声，他脸上的潮红还没散去，哼哼唧唧地，“你要是不行了我就找别人。”  
这一句默许彻底打开了Chris的阀门，他的阴茎简直涨得发疼，煎熬了一晚上的紧绷神经松懈下来急需释放，他把小少爷钉在自己的胯上，视线瞄准了一旁的破旧沙发。Chris把Sebastian环抱起来，边走边干，借助重力把整个底部都吞进去了，囊袋拍打在臀肉上的声音清晰得很，巷外走过的行人似乎都注意到了动静向里边看了一眼。  
他们往黑暗里躲了一点，躲在了堆叠着的废弃物旁边，行人们没有起疑，但是这刺激还是把小少爷激的瑟缩了一下，在一个随时随地会被人发现的场合，下半身赤裸着像一个阴茎套子在吞咽，这幻想邪恶得连带着他直接高潮了，精液喷溅在地上，两瓣臀肉连接的那张嘴缩紧着，简直要把Chris的精液也全在这一口里吸出来，阴茎被肠壁裹着的感觉像被无数张小嘴乖乖地吮吸着，每个角落都不放过，温暖柔软的天堂，引诱沉沦的地狱。。  
Sebastian被放在了那个无人问津的沙发上，那看起来有些年头了，破破烂烂的，但是上面有一些奇怪的、凝固的痕迹，这真的很难让人不去猜测那到底是什么。  
Chris知道他的小少爷喜欢什么——他让小少爷跪在沙发上，撅起屁股，自己掰开自己的嘴，而他则握着自己的阴茎敲在那一片臀肉上轻轻撞击，时不时地再去花园门口踩一脚，直到小少爷终于忍耐不住地回头，“进来，插进来——操我。”  
小少爷说这话的时候诱人得过分了，红艳的嘴唇说着最不知廉耻的话，还要伸出舌尖缓缓地舔舐自己的嘴唇，蓄意勾引，迫不及待还摸着自己的奶头往上送，低下头去仿佛舌尖能够够得到。

波士顿糙汉仿佛又回到了从前，还要干农活的时候，重复推拉风箱好能生起火一样——把小少爷当成他的风箱，在每一次的推拉中挤压出一些淫水，入得更畅快，也更催生出些快感，他喘息着，他能感觉到有些东西快到临界点了——  
他把阴茎抽了出来，不去理会那个收缩着的洞口，而是往小少爷的面前一放，小少爷就乖巧地含了起来，就着自己的味道和Chris的味道，带着点汗味和荷尔蒙的致命吸引力，顺从地舔弄吮吸，尤其是他吸气做深喉的时候，腮帮子收缩的样子简直淫荡得要命。  
Chris在他的嘴里抽插了几十下，想要拔出来，但是Sebastian却吸得更紧了，直到Chris终于低吼着在他嘴里释放，而小少爷张开嘴，一点白浊顺着他的嘴角流下来，然后咽了下去。  
Sebastian真的是生来要他命的。

 

穿好了衣服坐进了车里，Chris主动自觉地承担起了司机的责任，被做到没力气的小少爷刚要扣上安全带，眼神瞄到Chris的手上还留着他刚刚的齿痕和血迹。Sebastian伸过去，抓住了他的手，舌尖舔上那一道伤口，“还疼吗？”  
“没有你不理我疼。”  
“……开你的车吧。”小少爷顿了顿，“去你家。”


End file.
